It's Up To Fate
by VSpecter
Summary: They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate (Imagine Dragons - Demons) - When Rachel is tired of getting kicked around by Quinn but still doesn't stop helping her. What does this mean then? Suddenly she discovers a whole lot of new feelings. Definetely FABERRY :)
1. Chapter 1

**It's up to fate**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Faberry shot! I'm kinda new in the fandom and I'm not sure where exactly in glee this is set.. rather at the beginning.. maybe around the time of season 2 but I don't really want the story to fit into the actaul plot.. you know what I mean?:D I'm being confusing sorry. Nevermind, I do really love them both so this is my.. first idea. Will be more chapters soon! I just also need to update my other stories, I'm so lazy... no acually I'm writing a-level's in 2 weeks so I'm pretty much stuck studying :( Reviews would be great! Viv xx**

**Rachel's phone!**

Quinn Fabray: any chance of you doing my glee assignment?

Rachel berry: excuse me?! You have to come up with your own song.

Q: come on don't be such a prude. I'm so stressed out. I'm only asking you for this one thing.

R: why would I help you? You're always mean to me. I can only suggest songs to you, you still need to pick one yourself.

Q: I'm not mean Rach, just showing you the tough life. How lovely of you ;)

R: yeah I'm sure you're the best teacher at life.

Q: you really wanna have this conversation? I don't. Feed me some ideas, go go.

R: Quinn leave me alone. You're rude... Why would I help you?

Q: honey stop crying pls, you're frustrating… honestly. I am asking you... Almost begging you.. Help me?

R: I'm not crying, ok? But whatever...

Q: please?

R: ok hold on the task is quite difficult…

Q: that's why I'm asking smartass.

R: are you serious? I'm gonna turn out my phone now, I don't have to help you.

Q: okay okay sorry .. Was just ... Overreacting

R: I kissed a girl.

Q: wow Rachel Berry kissed a girl, I cannot believe it. I dunno why I'd care but congrats – who's the lucky girl?:) I'll have to tell the whole school tomorrow!

R: what are you talking about? I am telling you the song you should sing. You really are stupid, Quinn.

Q: woops - wishful thinking :P

R: what?

Q: Nvm, why that song anyway?

R: uhm.. Well... I always... I thought it'd fit you... I just... Wanna hear you sing it?

R: beside… I like Katy Perry and her music.

R: never wrote the first one.

Q: haha, I don't even wanna know what kinda wild fantasies you have about me, but idc I like the idea and I like the song... Maybe I'll do it.

R: maybe? I had to think for about 4 minutes to come up with that song and now you won't even take my advice?

Quinn fabray is now offline.

* * *

**Next day in School.**

Q: hey Rach can you come to the aula and listen?

R: are you sure? You're not fooling me are you?

Q: dude I'm not fooling you, just can you do this for me...

R: On my way.

As I enter the room nobody's there ... It's just Quinn with a cd player.  
'Hey... Finally... Ready?'

'cool down. Loosen up it's not your first solo. And thanks for the warm welcome. I can't imagine anything better than being here with you right now'

Quinn just smiles sheepishly like always. Then the music sets in... I don't like to admit it but I really like the song and I really want to see Quinn perform it so badly... I have no idea why.  
I'm sitting in the chair next to the piano and she's standing about one meter away from me when she sets in. I love her voice... Of course it's not my voice we all know that.. But there's something with her voice that just ... I don't know... Reaches me.

'This was never the way I planned... Not my intention,'  
she looks straight into my eyes and somehow the lyrics get a deeper, personal meaning, I feel like she's telling me our story even though this story doesn't even exist.

She starts walking towards me 'I'm curious for you baby… You caught my attention'.

Her voice sounds even more seductive than usual and she never breaks the eye-contact, neither do I because I'm way too mesmerized by her hazel eyes.

'I kissed a girl and I liked it...'  
She's standing right in front of me licking her lip before continuing

'the taste of her cherry chap stick'  
and all think is fuck because I am actually kind of turned on by this.  
All she manages to do is smirk seductively which drives me even crazier.

'It felt so right…'

She's got me completely by the second stanza.  
'It's not what good girls do...'

As she walks around me behind the chair with her hand sliding along my shoulders. What is she trying to do? What's she trying to do to me? I think the look on her face is ambivalent… on the one side she smirks knowingly and on the other side she looks just as surprised as I do that this works so good.

'I kissed a girl and I liked it…'  
she practically whispers into my ear and continues to move around me. Her hands leave my shoulder and she is in front of me again.

'Us girls we are so magical...'  
She dances around the room, she's spinning. She is completely lost in the song and I love it. I think I've never seen her this passionate about a song. I also think that I never would have ever imagined to be thrilled by her performance this much.

'I kissed a girl and I liked it... I like it' as she finished the song she is again about a meter away from me, smiling.

'How's it?'  
'Uhm, yeah ... Okay,' is the only thing I manage to say and then I storm out, leaving my enemy.

* * *

**Later that evening.**

R (6.32pm): hey Quinn, sorry that I stormed off and ignored you in glee club. I was just in a really bad mood and couldn't really deal with it.

Q (9.21 pm): like I give a damn.

R (9.22 pm): well, I just ... Why did you sing that song to me?

_I feel really hurt by the message… why is she so mean again?_

Q (9.43 pm): you said you wanted to hear it and once in your life I wanted one of your dreams to be fulfilled. And now you keep bugging me... I shouldn't have helped you.

R (9.43 pm): you helped me? What are you talking about?

Q (10pm): cool down, berry. Leave it.

R (10pm): I know you're evil. Why did I ever answer your text...

Q (10.17 pm): get over it.

Q (10.18 pm) now back off, don't write me.

R (10.18 pm): why are you always doing this?

R (10.19): shutting everybody off? Especially me?

R (10.20): you were totally into me earlier... Singing to me like this... I've never seen you like this before.

R: what happened in between? What did I do to deserve this coldness of yours… again?

R: and now you won't even answer me here.

Q (1.33 am): im srrryy  
Q: i llive yozuuz  
Q: no seriuuyzl… Ii lovvvve iuyu  
Q: annnf i waaassaaant yoioiiu  
Q: wahhhnt  
Q: waaaannnt  
Q: i dsnt haaatzee yuu  
Q: reallyyl nooot

* * *

**The next day.**

As I wake up and take a glance at my phone I notice a strange amount of messages. I never get nearly as much. As I unlock my screen I discover the name Quinn Fabray... _Shit...  
At least she answered... What the... Oh gosh... She was drunk? I hope she didn't drink too much. I'm not quite sure but it sounds like she is confessing her love... For me?__  
I'm not gonna think about this... She was just drunk, whatever. I'm late for school anyways.  
_

* * *

**The same day later, at glee club - in the hallways.**

'Hey Quinn, I was just…'  
She turns around, her face redder than an apple.  
'Uhm… hello,' she haunts.

'Don't say anything… I'm sorry I texted you last night… I well kinda had a bit too much and you know… you shouldn't leave me alone with my phone and alcohol… not a good combo,' she blushes even more.

'Don't worry Quinn. I'm more worried about you,' I blabber out.

'What did you just say?' Quinn looks down to the floor. _This is so strange. She's not picking up on me._

'I'm serious… why did you have to get drunk? You don't look so well either today. No offence'

'that's none of your business!' Quinn screams into my face and storms off to glee club.

Wow she's back.

* * *

**In glee club.**

'Mr. Schue I have a song I want to perform today… you mind?'

'No totally not, Quinn. Go for it!'

_What is going on here? Quinn wants to perform a song again? This girl really gets at me right now._

'I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go  
Call you name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how you love can do what no one else can'

_Holy shit… she is looking at me all the time! Is she singing this song to me? This can't be. Just a minute ago she raged at me again and stormed off. She's probably looking at me to show me that her song-choice is better than mine. _

'Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
your touch's got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you page me right now  
Your kiss's got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin'  
Got me lookin' so crazy your love'

_Her voice is really amazing today and she even looks good. I mean she is well dressed she still looks hung-over though. But she is beautiful no matter what. God, I gotta stop thinking like that in any way. This is creepy. She hates me._

'When I talk to my friends so quietly  
'Who she think she is?' look at what you've done to me  
Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress  
You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you  
Yeah, but I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can'

_She just sang 'she' instead of 'he'… SHE! What the heck is going on here? I have to get out of here… No I can't leave that would be too suspicious… they already all stare at her and… and at me? Why at me… Oh I forgot, she's looking at me all the time. God I'm furious… what am I gonna do? I won't go until I performed and I'm gonna show how to really seduce a woman with a song. What did I just think?_

'Cause your love got the best of me  
Baby, your blind if you can't see  
Baby, you got me, got me  
You got me'

'Wow great Quinn! Thank you for this awesome song. You're giving me new ideas for a mash-up,' Mr. Schue grins.

'Thank you, Mr. Schue,' Quinn smiles back.

'Mr. Schue? I'd like to perform a song, too!'

'Okay Rachel, sure'

'You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads  
When you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you'

_I keep looking at Quinn. Somehow this feels really wrong because it's like I'm faking it but at the same time the more I sing of this song and the longer I look into Quinn's eyes the better it feels. And suddenly it feels right._

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
That's what makes you beautiful'

_Suddenly it occurs to me that I might want to kiss a girl even though it's not what good girls do. Suddenly it occurs to me that the girl I might want to kiss is Quinn. Suddenly it occurs to me that everybody else knew it before I knew. Suddenly I see all of their looks and smiles and I know that they knew and it scares me._

'So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes.  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you'

_And then she smiles at me… Quinn smiles and I didn't even notice how much she blushed from the beginning. She is so cute I never ever thought about her that way. But it kills me… I just wanna run to her and touch her – so desperately._  
And that's when I start moving towards the crowd of people. Straight for Quinn. As I stand in front of her I sing:

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful'

I move around her chair just like she did yesterday while singing I kissed a girl. My hands slide from her one shoulder to the other as I make my way back to the 'stage'.

'If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
That's what makes you beautiful'

'Thanks a lot Rachel that was really sweet! Who's next? We're really productive today guys, I love it,' Mr. Schue exclaims.

* * *

**After glee club.**

I rush out of the room_. I can't cope with my feelings yet and this is all so strange and new for me. I don't wanna talk about it with anybody yet. I firstly have to figure out myself what I want. The only thing I hear is Quinn yelling after me:  
_

'_Rach, come on! Wait up… can I talk to you?'_

'_Well okay then I'll write you tonight if you'd rather storm off now'_

* * *

_**At night in Rachel's room.**_

Q: Hey Rach, okay look I'm sorry. I know it caught you off guard and it totally wasn't okay but Santana was kind of pressuring me and told me that would impress you if I'd sing for you in front of the glee club. I'm not quite sure how you took it, honestly. I'm not fooling you! I was honest about what I sang today but my question is… were you honest about your song, too? I mean it sounded more than beautiful and I wish that you really meant those lyrics. I don't want to push you into something but I want to talk with you about what happened today because I felt it. The way you looked at me while singing and when you walked around me with your hands on my back… there must me something. Please don't close me out in this one. I know that I haven't been the kindest person to you but… I just never knew how to cope with my own feelings until I didn't know how to get my life straight anymore. That's when I asked Santana for help and she did help me – I'm glad I did this today… and yesterday. The thing is I never kissed a girl and there's only one I want to kiss. Q xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! :) So I really wanted to uptade this quickly because right now I have a lot of Faberry/achele feels I have to somehow express. I miss them so much... it hurts :( Well thanks for reading so far and keep it up! :) Thank you lovely followers, viv xx **

* * *

**The next morning.**

_I think she hates me. Of course she wouldn't answer. I shouldn't have written her, it only scared her away even more. Maybe I should just stay away for a while... or maybe… I show her that – despite all of my feelings – I can be her friend, a really good one. I don't even know if that's a plan at all but I'll try._

* * *

**Later in glee club.**

'Okay guys this week's assignment is about showing who you really are.'

'Don't… look at me like that! I'm well aware of the fact that we know each other for about one year now but still we need to push boundaries more and discover our true – individual – strengths!'

'What do you have in mind, Mr. Shue?' Puck asks annoyed.

'I don't care! Pick a song that shows off most of you personality aka your true self! Your even have time 'till next week,' he smiles widely while holding up both is thumbs.  
He is really excited and proud of his idea.

'I like it,' Rachel exclaims.

And there it is… the smile I can't hide when I hear her voice. She doesn't even need to sing. Only her voice while speaking reaches me on so many different levels. It's incredibly strange but I can't hide.

'Contain your gay!' Santana screams from behind.

'You're so rude,' I insist.

'Get over yourself, Quinnie!' she darts out her tongue.

And right in that moment Rachel looks over to 'us' and I can feel the blush on my cheeks and Santana feels my anger towards her. She probably sees it, too.

_Did she hear Santana's commentary?! I hope she didn't. Well she practically screamed so it's very possible. But I don't know…  
I can't identify with the look on her face. It somehow seems like she's thinking be quiet, we're having glee club. But then I see something different in her pupils: a mixture of anger and sadness with bit of fear on top of it. That means… wait that should mean… jealousy!_

Is she jealous? She can't be… I mean of who would she be jealous? It's only Santana. Nah, this is probably not what she's thinking… Still I don't know her that well yet anyway to read every single expression on her face… yet!

* * *

**After glee club.**

'Quinn can we have a quick talk?'

I stop moving immediately. I won't dare to turn around just yet because I'm scared if I do so this is just a dream and Rachel didn't call after me at all.

'Please,' the voice pleads.

I turn around ultimately.

'Sure,' I whisper out almost not audible.

'Hey uhh,' she laughs oh so sweetly. She seems kind of nervous.

'I'm sorry I didn't answer it's just a bit much for me the last days… the break-up and glee club… okay whatever you won't even care so my point is… you better not try to win me because I'm a mess and not good enough for you anyways,' she huffs and shuffles her feet awkwardly.

My mouth just drops open, unable to speak.

'What? Say something, I need to go. My dads can't get me today so I have to walk and it's not a short way,' she quickly confesses.

'You want to walk home? You've got to be kidding me, right?'

Rachel looks up from the floor, obviously still nervous.

'I'll drive you – now. No objections!'

And then without thinking for a second I grab her wrist and pull her out to my car. As we reach it she says 'You really don't have to… I'm fine!'

'Rachel,' I just have to say her name and look into her sad face to know just what to do. She just smiles weakly as I open the car door for her.

As we are both ready I turn on the engine. We leave the school area and I notice how she relaxes and sinks further into my seat. A small smile escapes my lips.

'You know we could be friends.' There it goes out of my lips without even thinking, again. 'Sorry I'm not thinking properly today I just won't shut up somehow…'

'Yes,' Rachel hisses and it sounds like a relief.

I slightly turn my head as I arrive at Rachel's home. 'What?'

'We could… I mean, … we can, yes, we can be friends, Quinn.' And suddenly she smiles and it's an honest smile which makes me really happy.

'Really?'

'We can try, right?' Maybe for now you could stop being so mean all the time?'

'I'm so sorry… and yes! '  
Rachel smiles again.

'Oh and by the way… why couldn't your dads pick you up?'

'Oh uhm they're gone for the week or so,' Rachel lets out a small sigh.

'No way! You're alone and…'

'Quinn I'm alright. I'm not a small girl or something.'

I laugh. 'Yeah I definitely see that lil hobbit,' and embarrassingly enough I even start checking her out… kind of.

'Hey you know what? Why don't you come in and we hand out a bit now?'

'You serious? 10 minutes ago you said something completely different…' Now I'm really confused.

'Sorry I just, I guess I'm really lonely…' Rachel looks down.

'Oh shit, sorry, please don't start to cry now! Look I didn't mean it like that… whatever I said wrong, I am so sorry and of course I'd like to stay, I just wanted to make sure you really want me to!' I hiss.

As she looks up a small tear escapes her eye-lid and I can't hold it back and hug her. So I lean over and hug her and she doesn't stop me. I part from her seconds later and brush my hand over her cheek to wash away that tear and then she giggles…_ simply cute._

'So… you wanna come in?' her voice sounds full of hope and it shocks me but at the same time it makes me unbelievably happy.

'Hmm… I dunno.'

'What?' she turns to look at me in fury.

'Just kidding, on my way!' I laugh.

I close the car and follow her into her home. She walks straight for what seem like the living-room and I enter the room too she hops on the couch. _Yeah, living-room._

'So what you wanna do? Wanna watch a movie maybe?'

'Whatever you like, Rach. I'm your guest,' _but I'd really like to watch a movie, turn the lights off and cuddle with you… never mind._

'Well… okay… how about Pitch Perfect?' Rachel smirks.

_Did she just really smirk?_

'Oh hey that movie is cool! Sure.' _I am not going to tell her that I ship BeChloe – never ever! Quinn Fabray don't!_

'Awesome!' she gets up and walks towards a shelf with DVD's.

We settle down next to each other on the couch and she actually turns off the light.  
'Is this okay? I like it more like this if I watch a movie… then it's like in a cinema or theatre.'

'You're really cute and of course it's fine, I like it that way better, too!' And then I blush… gladly the light is already out.

'I'm… I'm cute? Did you really say that?' her voice squeaks and in the corner of my eyes I can see she's looking at me. I slightly turn my head to look at her.

'Yep.'

'And you're being really sweet. Thank you!'

My heat skips a beat, of course… now it's beating faster. _This ain't supposed to happen… I wanted to be her friend not her creep in disguise. _

'Start the DVD, will you?'

The shower-scene comes up in which Beca gets surprised by a naked Chloe daring her to sing for her if she ever wants to leave this shower again – 100% girl-on-girl eye-sex.  
I know the scene by heart – watched it about a thousand times so I carefully let my eyes wander to my left where Rachel sits pretty closely to me.

As Chloe enters Beca's shower Rachel licks her lips and then starts biting her lower lip which is really hot and it's kind of turning me on… fuck.

I lock my eyes on the TV trying to forget the hot image. Trying to forget that this is happening right next to me. Just in this moment Rachel shifts strangely and her right leg suddenly touches my left but I'm not willing to pull away… or rather not strong enough to do so.  
I don't look down … keep staring at that TV, Fabray!

And then from the corner of my eye I discover that she is watching me this time… watching if I like the scene as well. Well, why not go with it?

I start smirking while looking at the TV and then I bite my lower lip just like she did before.

And I slightly see her mouth drop open just a bit.

'You know I think they have an awesome connection, don't you think so, too?'  
Rachel says as she leans in just bit more.

I can't look away any longer as I turn my head I discover that she is indeed pretty close.

'Yeah, totally! Like the eye-say they're having in all their scenes together… it's inventible actually,' I confess.

What was that earlier about… not telling her you ship BeChloe? Why, good job. But it seems like she ships them, too? I just ask.

'Hold on! You ship them, too?' It's me smirking this time.

'Kind of… a bit… maybe a lot?' and this time it's her blushing and thanks to the TV-light I can see it.

'Is that so, huh?' I can't hold my laughter back any longer.

'Stop it, Quinn! Yeah I ship them,' Rachel confesses and returns her eyes to the TV.

'That's all I wanted to hear, honey.'

Suddenly she shoots a glare at me.

'What is it?' I giggle.

'Oh nothing, babe,' she answers with easy.

Oh shue… She is one cute thing I cannot resist.

Slowly or rather fast in a sad way the movie comes to an end and Rachel pulls out the DVD in anger. 'I love the finale songs, I really do but Jesse and Beca it just won't fit... Ever!'

'Calm down, cutie I am sure that the writers for pitch perfect 2 must've seen all the hype about the 2 girls and will make our love story come true, you just have to wait another 3 years or so.. Until this day, you will have to settle down with Fanfiction,' I laugh and blush lightly because I read one almost every day.

'Oh my god... Don't tell me that the one and only meanie beanie Quinn Fabray reads Fanfics? This is too much for me,' Rachel stares at me.

'Major shock? Yes of course I do read Fanfics,' I hesitate to answer.

'Major life change I'd rather say.'

'Oh wow I am already life changing to you?'

'Well you kind of always been,.. You know,' she scruffs.

'Oh sh... I'm sorry... Please don't blame past Quinn. I am really trying to change but if you tell me each and every day that I was a total shit person this won't help you and me either... I know I suck hard but I'm trying really... Please let's have a fresh start from tomorrow on?' I raise my voice.

'Sorry I didn't know that older you bugged you that much... That was stupid… I didn't mean to upset you... Let's have a new start but ...' Rachel looks at me.

'Oh you have conditions?' I ask already sounding willing to take them all.

'No… but let's start today not tomorrow. Or did you not like it this far?' Rachel smiles.

'You're totally right. It was really comfortable and sweet today I'm not gonna lie.'

'Good! Are you hungry? I don't have any meat and stuff as you know I'm vegetarian but anyways,' Rachel offers.

'I actually am hungry but isn't this too much of an effort? I can just go home and eat something, its ok,' I mention.

'No not much of an effort I have to cook for myself so why not for two? I mean if you wanna go home that's fine but I just thought I'd be fun ... Maybe?'

'Believe me I'd rather not go home just yet. So I stay but let me help you ok? Oh and hey can we turn on the radio I like to listen to some music while cooking and plus we can dance around,' I blush.

_Why did I just say that?!_

'Ohh that's what I usually do, too! That's just great! I'm glad you're staying,' she leans in closer and kisses my cheek.

Just like that I fell a little more for her... Well played Berry. 1 for butterflies to 0 for Quinn.

* * *

**The Berry's kitchen.**

She turns on the radio and starts jumping around the kitchen preparing the food that needs to be cooked. 'What are we gonna eat anyways?'

'I'm really in the mood for some potatoes with something… not quite sure yet.' She cheers.

'Okay but can I be honest with you?' I ask carefully.

'Of course, always – something wrong?'

'Well I don't really eat potatoes, I know this sounds strange but I just get sick from them… I don't like the taste… you have something else? Maybe spaghetti?'

'Oh gosh, of course! Sorry, I didn't know then let's to spaghetti with a tomato sauce, you okay with that?' she smiles.

'That sounds amazing! Thank you and you couldn't have known, it's alright!'

'Okay the plan is you cook the spaghetti and I prepare the sauce?'

'Perfect!'


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: GHey guys! :) Sorry it took me a while again. I'm right into my alevels now. Just finished my first exam of 3 today and I couldn't be more happy. Next one is up on wednesday... Let's see how it'll be, I'm definetely excited. So thanks for sticking around and fav/following and for the review :). I hope you like this chapter even though its a bitter shorter-_**

**_Sorry. Lots of loove, viv xx_**

* * *

_I'm standing at Rachel Berry's stove and I am cooking spaghetti. This is so odd that somehow even I can't imagine it to be true and I especially can't explain it either.  
All I know is that I'm happy because… friends cook together, right?  
_

'I never cooked with a friends before. This is so much fun, Rach!'

'Yeah me neither but I agree!'

_And in this short time I apparently became friends with her. I think even this goes way too fast but I wanna do everything to make her feel comfortable around me. So I'm very happy right now and I'm not gonna complain nor question anything. _

In response to what Rachel just said I just giggle and that's when two small hands followed by thin arms wrap around my waste from behind. My heart starts beating faster again, it's really bad this time and I think she can feel it, too.

'You know, now that I got a glimpse of how sweet you can be I will not let go that quickly anymore. I hope you know that I won't just walk away if I see you in school and all of that stuff,' she blabbers.

I slightly pull my head up. 'I hope so.'

My hands stop stirring the spaghetti and find hers laying on my stomach. Then I give them a light squeeze. Rachel rests her head on my back. And then I feel like we're in complete silence even though the radio is still sending out music, even though the water from the spaghetti is boiling, even though she breaths out loud.

_You're not supposed to fall in love with her, Fabray! Keep the focus, the main goal! Friends, friends nothing but friends._

'You're really warm… it's comfortable!' Rachel cheers.

'It's only my back… cannot be that comfortable?' I laugh and sigh.

'But it is!'

'Not gonna argue about that with you then,' I smile even though I know she can't see it.

I loosen my grip on her hands to work on the spaghetti again and by doing it I feel really hurt because I don't want to stop touching her because she doesn't stop hugging me either but I have to focus and stop being so stupid_. This is just Rachel if she likes someone she's obviously always this touchy so I'm not gonna imagine it has some deeper meaning or something._

'Hey, why do you pull away? I liked it that way!'

'Sorry, but we are both hungry and both are looking forward to delicious spaghetti so I have to take care of that, right?'

'Sure but… just another minute?' she nuzzles her head against my back.

'Maybe later, pretty,' I whisper.

'Okay.' She gives me another squeeze and walks back over to her sauce.

As we finish cooking we sit down in the living-room on the couch again… of course next to each other.

'Let's see what's on TV, shall we?'

'Sure.'

Rachel takes the control and turns on the TV. She zaps through quiet an amount of stations and settles for MTV. 'Music is always good, right?'

'Yes!' I agree.

And of course because … fuck fate "I kissed a Girl" is on. _What lucky jerk I am today._

I blush immediately remembering how I danced around Rachel seductively and how I touched her shoulder and how she flirted back with her own song. This is nothing but awkward.

'Oh I like that song… a lot!' Rachel shoots with a smirk on her face.

'Why did you want me to sing it?'

'Let's not talk about this now, let's eat and listen to gorgeous Katy Perry!'

'Okay you still wanna avoid this, fine. I'm trying to be your friend so when you're ready to talk about this I'd appreciate you coming to me.' I simply smile to show her that I am strong enough for this… between us, whatever this is or whatever it's going to be.

'Thank you…' she sigh out loud.

'You know I couldn't be happier about you trying so hard – but you don't have to try so hard, okay? I love it but I feel like I'm not giving you anything or rather more I'm just not yet ready to give you anything back and it's pressuring me and I feel really bad… so just … I don't know?'

'Okay, I get it. Sorry, I didn't wanna pressure you, I told you that right? I just feel like a horrible person because I was a horrible person. I treated you like crap and no one deserves this, especially not you and I just want you to know that you are special and I need to show you that,' I huff.

'Quinn you need to stop going so hard on yourself. You yourself said that we should just leave the past behind and forget this stuff. So don't bring it up again, okay? I am forgiving you just now because you're so incredibly sweet it's almost killing me!' Rachel kind of yells.

'Sorry.' I say and poke her in the side. She just giggles.  
_Uf, that worked I'm glad._

* * *

'Stop it or I'll have to tickle you back!'

'You wouldn't dare! Besides I'm not ticklish anyway!' I try to sound as honest as possible because if she's going to tickle me it'll be the death of me_. First of all I won't stop laughing and second of all she wouldn't stop touching me and I'd only fall more for her.  
This is … going to be the death of me. This girl, I swear._

'Why, too late beautiful!'

Rachel kind of jumps up from the couch only to jump down on me and then she's on top of me tickling the life out of me, literally. 'Stop ittttt, I'm surrendering okaaaaay!'

'You're so cute when you can't help yourself, Quinn. I won't stop I want this moment to last on just a little longer,' Rachel giggles.

'I'm dying here … below you! You realize that riiiiightt?'

'I'm sorry I didn't hear you properly all of this laughing covered your words up!' Rachel keeps on giggling.

I resemble all my strength and pull her down, beside me on the couch only to straddle her myself.

'My turn,' I grin down on her.

'No no no noooo, I give up! Don't!'

'You didn't stop when I begged you … you think I will be so nice and sweet? Not now babygirl!' I try to sound mean.

I tickle her lightly at her sides just to notice what I'm really doing… sitting on top of her, smiling down on her, touching her. I look into her eyes in amazement only to see her starring back at me. I can't hold back to bite my lower lip and grin sheepishly.

That's when she puts her hand on my thighs and grips them roughly. My mouth drops open… _what the actually fuck? Holy… this feels… mhm._

I pull at her sides, forcing her to come closer to me. She smirks as she gets up from the couch just a bit. She's now able to wrap her arms around my back and in the really fast second she does it. Her nose touches mine and time stands still. – Don't kiss her Fabray, friends…. FRIENDS!

Our eyes lock and I am lost… it feels so good to have her arms around me and I see passion in her eyes and I don't know if that's a sign of anything but I surely hope so.

'You know… you're really hot when you tickle people.'

'I've never tickled anyone like this before,' I confess.

'Well you know, you're really hot when you touch me,' Rachel breaths out still not looking away.

'Oh and you know you're really good at not trying to flirt with your new friend' I press my lips together, trying to contain myself… or my gay like Santana would say.

'I'd really like to discuss our new found intimacy but for now I'd rather do that…'

_Suddenly her lips are on mine and everything's just a blur. Is this a dream? This must be a dream._ I open my eyes to see Rachel and she is indeed kissing me so I quickly close my eyes and return her kiss. The kiss heats up and we're both totally into it and I don't ever want to stop this. _Yup, I've fallen even harder. 2 butterflies, 0 Quinn._

I pull away inches only to feel how much it hurts to not have her lips pressed on mine.

'You know… you're really hot. Damn!'

'Not half as hot as you, Quinn. This was… really good,' Rachel smirks.

* * *

'Can we do that again sometime, friend?'

'Oh god, stop it Rachel. You're killing me,' I start breathing even heavier.

She gives me a small, sweet kiss. 'I like this… a lot.'

'Well me, too obviously. So what are you thinking?' I ask carefully.

'Let's discover we're this leads…step by step. This is all very new for me and you know a day ago I thought you hate me like no one else and now… well,' Rachel smirks again.

'Got it. I'm surprised, too believe me. Okay so well let's clean up those plates and tell I drive home, alright?'

Rachel's smirk fades. 'Yeah it's probably the best idea.'

'I know you're lonely but I'd better not stay, okay? I have to think about this, too.'

'You're right,' Rachel huffs.

After cleaning up Rachel walks me to my car, smiling and waving me good-bye after an a-bit-too-long hug. Definitely butterflies in my stomach and I know just what I want from Rachel. It was never different. I know I tried to tell myself to be her friend but I just… can't stay away from her. She's like a drug and I'm addicted.

* * *

**Later that night – Quinn's room.**

11.03 pm: Are you still up? I can't sleep.

11.04: Well it didn't take you long to thin about this huh, Rach?

11.04: Oh I didn't know that we wouldn't talk while figuring it out?! :(

11.05: I was just kidding :D. I can't sleep either honestly.

11.05: You know why? xo

11.05: Why I can't sleep? I don't know… If I knew I would sleep already. ;)

11.06: Well, I know why I can't sleep …

11.06: Oh and why is that Miss Berry?

11.07: Thinking about you :Q

11.07: You didn't just write that, right? I've been crazy about you for so long and all of the sudden out of nowhere you pull that show today and then you write me that… I probably didn't tell you already but… you're killing me.

11.08: I'm sorry … I didn't mean it to be a bad thing? I just … wanted to see if you feel the same when our eyes meet

11.09: … And when we touch.

11.09: Of course Rachel, I couldn't fake it.

I am sitting in my room definitely speechless. I mean yeah I don't need to speak now because there's no one to talk to but you know… What am I supposed to say? I already told her that I'm crazy about her ever since and I think she didn't even get it.

11.10: Wait hold on. You've been crazy about me for a longer time? Tell me more about it!

11.12: Rach, honestly I don't wanna talk about that via text messages. This is really important to me and I don't wanna screw up this time.

11.13: I'm really sorry again I didn't think properly… I was just so… amazed by you. You've kind of blown me today, you're gorgeous. *

11.13: It's fine, I can imagine. And stop it, you're making me blush!

11.13: Oh hey and try to sleep now tomorrow is school. I mean it's finally Friday but yet another long torturing day ahead. :/

11.15: I know. You're right… I don't wanna think about it. I just hope that I dream of you. Have a good night and wonderful dreams. I'll see you tomorrow xo

11.16: That's cute thank you. You, too. Btw … how do you get to school tomorrow morning? Since your dads are off.

11.17: Don't worry I can walk, really.

11.18: I'll be there on time to pick you up. Over and out. Love, Q.

* * *

**Rachel's room.**

I couldn't stop smiling. _Quinn was so precious, so lovely. She didn't even need to mention her way to school, Quinn remembered it herself that no one was there to give me a ride. She is so thoughtful. Why did I never see it inside her before? But there's no time to live in the past I should be happy about now. It's strange that all I think about is here for the past few weeks… I don't even know how she managed to stick in my mind. But I couldn't care less to be honest and I can't wait for her to pick me up tomorrow… to see her sweet smile again. _


End file.
